Reading Harry Potter Books: Philosophers Stone
by Jessie Cullen-Potter
Summary: Harry is 10 years old and recieves a letter rom the future so he goes into a room with mione ron dumbldore and mcgonagal and they read the harry potter books
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N Hi! I have never done something like this before and it is my first time so please be nice with your reviews! I luv you all! xxxxxx]**

**Prologue: Meeting**

Harry James Potter was sitting, alone, in his little cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard was barely big enough for his little cot of a bed, but he fit somehow. He was wearing clothes that were far too big for him, but if they were the hand-me-downs of his extra-large cousin, then it would be reasonable for his shirt to look like a dirty and mouldy night gown on him. His glasses were taped up so as to keep them on his face without falling off unless Dudley, his cousin, decided to punch him while they were at school.

At the mere thought of his cousin, Harry gave an involuntary shiver. He was in his cupboard playing with his small army toys on the little shelf that was behind him where he slept. He was thinking about a peculiar dream that he had had the night before. He saw a flying motorbike before the dream changed and he saw a tall hooded figure pointing a little stick at him and a blinding emerald green light flashed before it went back to the motorbike. But after the bike had dissolved from the dream, he saw the face of a young boy who sat on a bed in a plain bedroom;_ at least he had a room,_ Harry thought snidely, but the boy had looked sad, and yet looked so familiar to Harry. Except the fact that Harry wore glasses and had a weird lightning bolt scar on his forehead, he would have thought that he had a twin. Of course that was impossible as the boy from his dream wore clothes that looked like they were from the 50's or 40's. But Harry did not know how right he was.

Harry heard some footsteps, coming toward his cupboard, so he quickly hid his little toys, that had actually been Dudley's but he threw them out when he was five, and pretended to be asleep. He heard a sharp rapping on the door of his cupboard, before the shrill sound of his anorexic-like aunt's voice reached his ears.

"Get up! Come on the breakfast needs making! Are you even awake, you lazy boy?" She questioned.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He drawled.

"Then why aren't you up you insolent little brat! GET UP!" She yelled, and so harry scurried to get his ill-fitting trousers on. He stumbled out of his cupboard as his aunt closed the kitchen door in his face. Harry sighed before opening the door to the kitchen and walking over to the oven to start breakfast.

"Hurry up boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry nodded his head, but suddenly jolted forward when his oaf of a cousin, Dudley, shoved into him making his hand slip onto the frying pan that the bacon and sausages were cooking in. Harry screamed and ran to the sink to put his hand under the cold water. "What are you yelling for, boy?" Vernon yelled as he ate his eggs.

"I burnt my hand Uncle Vernon." Harry said, thinking that his uncle might have a little sympathy for his nephew, but he was wrong as usual.

"Well, that was your own bloody fault wasn't it, you selfish boy! Trying to get attention on Dudley's birthday, you selfish little sod!" Vernon spat at him. Harry put the food that had finished cooking, onto the table in front of Vernon, Dudley and Petunia just as the letter box went. Harry stood there, doing nothing as his aunt looked at him pointedly.

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Go and get the post!" She screeched as she sipped her tea. Harry nodded and went through the door and toward the front door where a small pile of letters lay on the mat. Harry bent down and picked up the pile and had a quick look through them.

_Bill, bill, postcard, Smeltings letter, a letter for me, bill, bi- wait. A letter for me? _Harry thought as he saw the letter. _That's going straight into my cupboard, if Uncle Vernon found out I got a letter he wouldn't let me read it._ Harry was so correct that he didn't even realise it, for in the near future his uncle would avoid letters for Harry that would change his life. Harry quietly slipped his letter under the door of his cupboard before Dudley came out of the kitchen, just as Harry had stood up. Dudley glared at Harry before running up the stairs.

Harry walked back into the kitchen just as Uncle Vernon was just about to yell for him. Harry handed Vernon the pile of letters.

"Ah, Marge has sent us a postcard each, on for Dudley and one for us. Boy, do the dishes and then go back to your cupboard!" He yelled, Harry nodded and cleared the table. He washed the dishes, lagging a bit as he didn't want to go back to his cupboard, but he did want to read his letter.

The dishes were done, dried and put away, so Harry trudged back to his cupboard and slumped down into a sitting position and picked up his letter. Harry heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and assumed that it was Petunia as he heard the sound of the cupboard door clicking locked. He sighed in contentment as he knew that nobody would disturb him. Slowly he opened his letter, wondering what awaits him in the words written. It read;

_Dear Harry, _

_You know me extremely well, but you won't believe me on who I am if I told you. But I will tell you this, I am from the future. Okay, so I have sent you this letter this early in your life because if I am not mistaken, it will be your birthday on July 31__st__. On your birthday, possibly before, you will receive a letter to a most amazing school for 'special' people. This school isn't for the mentally retarded as you are probably thinking it is from the way I said, 'special' people. It is a school for gifted people and you will have the most amazing friends you could ever dream of, and the girl of your dreams just happens to be your best friend's sister but he is okay with it. Anyway, Harry Potter, you are the most special boy in our world for something you probably don't even remember, but will know in due course. This letter is also something called a portkey and when you have finished reading this letter it will take you to a place where you will meet four very important people in your life. When you get to this certain place, there will be a seven-book, book series of which you will have to read as it will help change the future for the better. You will learn things about yourself, while reading these books, that you never knew could happen. Your despicable legal guardians won't know that you have gone as time will stop in the real world for as long as you read the books. Time will pass in the room so you will have a bedroom and a small kitchen for food, and a place to sit and read the seven books. You will not be released from this room until you have read all of the books aloud and then you will be transported back, to our dismay, to your relative's house. You will remember everything that will be spoken in the room as it will be needed. These books, Harry, are about yours and your friend's futures, and they represent the things that _will_ happen in the next seven years of your life, unless you decide to change it. If you change it and start out your search-you will find out about the search in the last book-before it all even starts, then you must keep your friends with you at all cost and trust their judgement if they suggest something. You must take notes on what you hear, especially on what is said in the first, fourth, fith, sixth and seventh books. Two of the people in the room you will be transported to, are your future best friends so create the friendship before school. During the reading of different books, different people will start to enter the room. Do expect people to arrive and leave in certain areas. So when you read the second book, expect a person to arrive and in the third book a person from the future will turn up. I suppose I should stop writing now as I want you to get on with reading the books. There will be notepads and pens supplied in the room for you to take notes, so I shall leave it there and see you in the future._

_From, Prongs Jr._

_P.S It is not my real name or a nickname, it is just mine from my father._

When Harry had finished the letter, he felt a harsh tug at his navel and his world started spinning. He landed with a thud in a room that had a soft crimson carpet. Apparently his glasses had slipped off of his face as he couldn't see a thing except for a few blurry figures that looked expectantly at him. He felt around him until he found his glasses, but as he put them on he found that one of the lenses had cracked with the fall. A voice from behind him brought him back to reality.

"Harry, my boy, is that you?" An old voice asked him. Harry jumped up and turned around, only to come face to face with a frail looking old man whose beard reached the floor, and his hair was just as long. His half moon spectacles were placed on his long nose and his blue eyes twinkled as he looked over at Harry. As Harry looked at the man, he knew he could trust him, even if he was wearing what looked to be a dark blue floor length dress but wasn't a dress. Harry nodded to the man and the man walked up to him and pulled him up off of the floor.

"Oh Harry, I haven't seen you in a long time. The last time I saw you was when you were just a little baby. Oh look at your glasses-" The old man pointed a long stick thing, like the one that Harry had seen in his dream, only it wasn't the same. "-Oculus repairo! There, much better. Now, I believe that we are still waiting for two others to join us. I believe they are a Mr Weasley and a Miss Granger. Lemon Drop?" He said, holding a bag of Lemon Drops. Harry took one hesitantly. As he ate it, he noticed another person in the room. She looked extremely strict and was dressed similarly to the kind old man. Harry looked at them both with confused eyes. As if reading his mind-which he probably was-the kind old man introduced himself.

When Harry was comfortably sitting in a plush golden coloured armchair, he heard another loud thud and another followed that. Harry peered over his chair to see a head of ginger and a head of bushy brown hair. _So these are the best friends of the future, huh?_ Harry mused as he looked at the two new arrivals. They didn't look too bad. Once the two were sat on the two remaining chairs, the old man began to speak again. The ginger boy looked like he already knew the old man, but how he did not know. The bushy haired girl looked scared, she didn't know anyone, just like me. The old man smiled at the three of us before he spoke.

"Hello you three, one of you knows who I am already, another I have met before but he does not remember, and one of you, I have never had the pleasure of meeting. I am Albus Dumbledore and this here is my colleague, Minvera Mcgonagal. We both reside at your future school which you will be attending on September 1st." Dumbledore explained. We all nodded our heads numbly.

"Umm, I'm sorry but, I don't know why I'm here but if we are doing introductions, then I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl told the group. Dumbledore smiled a twinkling smile at her and Minerva gave her a quick smile.

"Okay, now I have to say something, so my name is Ronald Weasley, but I prefer Ron. I know Professor Dumbledore but not personally as I have only heard about him from my five older brothers, who have all gone to Hogwarts." Ron told the group.

"Ah, yes, the Weasley twins are becoming legendary at Hogwarts, Mr Weasley, maybe even more so than the Marauders in a few years." Dumbledore smiled, while looking at Harry determinedly.

"I suppose I better finish the intro's then. I'm Har-" He moved his hand up to shift some hair out of his eyes, but while doing so he revealed his lightning bolt scar on his forehead and Ron seemed to notice it. Ron gasped and started to speak, interrupting Harry.

"Your Harry Potter! Your – Oh my God! I can't believe it! Wait till Fred and George hear this! I've met The-Boy-Who-Lived!" Ron startled everyone by jumping up and down. Harry looked at him confusion in his face. "You are who I said you are, right?" He asked. Harry nodded numbly.

"Sir, what does he mean, I'm the boy who lived?" Harry asked.

"I believe that we will find out by reading these books that we were sent here to read." Dumbledore replied, with a twinkle in his eyes. Just then, a box of boos appeared on a table in the middle of all five of the chairs in the room, making them all jump. There was a note on top of the box, so Minerva picked it up and began to read;

_Hey guys,_

_I hope that you are all getting to know each other well and if you haven't well then you will in the near future. Okay, so Ron Hermione and Harry, you really need to connect with each other while reading these books if the changing of the future is to be possible. Start with the first book on the left as it is the first in the series. Enjoy the books but take them seriously please. And remember that people will be coming and going for different books, so don't be so surprised when Ginny Weasley turns up for the second book. You will see why when the time comes. Thanks!_

_From, Prongs Jr._

Professor Mcgonagal finished reading and picked up the first book.

"**Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone.** Well, that sounds reassuring doesn't it Dumbledore?" Mcgonagal asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked a little paler at the title of the book.

"Well, if we have seven books to read I think we should get started!" Hermione said with excitement clear in her voice. _So she likes books?_ Harry thought and he knew that by the way he looked at her, Ron was thinking the same. Hermione was avid to start reading, so Professor Mcgonagal passed her the book. "I think that we should take it in turns to read chapters and I'll go first." She said as she opened the book...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know its been a while since I updated or even started this story but I have decided to try and keep it going, so here is the next chapter, enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sad times I know :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - THE BOY WHO LIVED**

So, the Hermione girl took the book from the McGonagall woman and began to read aloud.

"_**Chapter 1 – The Boy Who Lived**_**.**" Hermione started before being interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Ahhh, I think your question on why Mr Weasley knows your name is about to be answered, young Harry." He said with a gleam in his eye. Harry looked at the book curious on how such a thing could be real. But surely things like wizards can't be real. Hermione began to read once more.

"_**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much**_**.****" **

Here Harry let out a quiet snort.

"_**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**_**"**

"What's a drill?**" **Ron asked, interrupting Hermione. Hermione looked astounded to say the least.

"How do you not know what a drill is?! They make holes in walls, usually very loud… Nothing?!" She asked while Ron just sat there looking like he was bored. Hermione started spluttering out nonsense about what a drill was and how they worked, before finishing with, "What world have you been living in?!" But she didn't realise that the answer she would get would make her blush brighter than Ron's hair.

"The wizarding world." Ron stated as if it was the most obvious and normal thing to say. Harry sat there, stifling my laughter while Hermione blushed and the two professors looked mildly amused. Hermione began reading again with a huff.

"_**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache.**__**"**_

"Sounds like a blubber whale." Ron guffawed. Harry laughed with him and nodded his head.

"That is no way to talk about the people who were kind enough to take you into their home!" Dumbledore roared, making Harry silence himself immediately. Hermione started up again.

"_**Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and**_**"**

Ron snorted at the name and Hermione began to get slightly agitated.

"**-**_**in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**_**"**

Harry perked up a bit at the mention of his family.

"_**Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursl**__**eyish as it was possible to be.**_**"**

"That's an awful thing to say about you own family!" Hermione said in slight horror. Harry just hung his head.

"_**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good **__**reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**_**"**

"How dare they! Do they even know how important you are to this world?!" Ron said aghast that someone would think badly of his future best friend. Harry shook his head in shock, never had someone outright complained about the way his relatives thought of him. He snook a glance towards Dumbledore and saw that he was mildly upset with this bit of information.

"_**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**_**"**

"Sounds like a spoilt child, to me." Hermione huffed and Harry sent a small smile in her general direction.

"Couldn't think of a better word to describe him if I had a thesaurus on me, Mione." Harry grinned and Hermione smiled back at him.

"Nobody has ever called me that before, I like it." She grinned and Ron blushed when she turned her smile to him. She cleared her throat and began reading once more.

"_**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**_**"**

"Oh but of course! Duddy-kins can do no wrong!" Harry said in mock surprise, making Hermione and Ron giggle. Dumbledore and McGonagall were smiling at the bond that was already forming between the three.

"_**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**__**"**_

Nobody failed to notice the slight blush that appeared on Professor McGonagall's face. Harry and Hermione just looked mildly curious.

"_**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**_**"**

"Must be going barmy! Cats can't read, and you can't out-stare a cat! I've tried. It was a little tabby cat, I was three or four, it was cute and fluffy." Ron said grinning and McGonagall allowed a small snicker to come through her lips and she drank a cup of tea to hide her laughter.

"_**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**_**"**

"People were really careless that day and the weeks after the event." McGonagall huffed and Dumbledore nodded his agreement.

"_**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then its truck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... Yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on **__**the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop in past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time.**_**"**

"I think I remember mum telling dad about the day where there had been a huge number of owl sightings. Maybe that's where their obsession started…" Hermione mumbled as an afterthought.

"_**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**__**"**_

"He seems to like shouting." Hermione mused. Harry winced.

"You don't know the half of it." He mumbled, earning him a few curious glances.

"_**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy him a bun from the bakery. He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. **_

_**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**_**"**

Ron nudged Harry's side and winked at him while Harry looked thoroughly confused.

"_**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver **__**back down and stroked his moustache, thinking... No, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**_**"**

"Its not exactly common is it, you overgrown baboon." Harry muttered under his breath. Hermione and McGonagall stifled a giggle while Ron and Dumbledore merely looked amused.

"_**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold**_**.****"**

"That's really sad, to not even know the name of your nephew." Hermione stated scowling at the book. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"To be honest, Mione, I'm surprised every time they say my name - which isn't very often - that they even know what it is." He mumbled.

"_**There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**_**"**

"What is wrong with my mother?!" Harry nearly yelled at the book. Everybody looked at him shocked. "I mean seriously! If you're going to complain about her all the time, I may as well know why!" Harry yelled before hugging the cushion to his chest.

"Miss Granger, keep reading." McGonagall said as Ron patted his new friend on the back.

"_**But all the same, those people in cloaks... He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. **_

_**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare, **_

_**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like you should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**_**"**

McGonagall looked as though she was about to spew her tea out. The three children looked at her in shock.

"I think that sounds like something Amos would do." She giggled. Dumbledore chuckled along with her.

"_**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was.**_**"**

"That's a good point actually, what is a muggle?" Hermione asked the old professor. Ron's hand shot up.

"Oh oh! Can I tell her, Professor Dumbledore sir?!" He asked looking like a five year old locked in a sweet shop. Dumbledore chuckled but nodded. Hermione turned to him looking expectant. "A muggle, is is is, a muggle is ummm, a person… They are a people who don't have magic… They are like squibs, but not squibs because squibs come from magical families and you're a muggle if your not magical and have no magic in your blood at all… like ever… Right?" He asked after a bit of mumbling. Dumbledore was nodding. Hermione was giggling into her hand.

"You could have just said – giggle – that a muggle was – giggle – a person with no magic – giggle – instead of that 'explanation." Hermione giggled. Harry looked to be having a bit of a chortle to himself too.

"_**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he **__**didn't approve of imagination. **__**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood -was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**_**"**

"Someone's being perceptive." Hermione remarked.

"_**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: **_

_**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" **_

_**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!"**_

"_Now I know that that was Amos!" McGonagall said disgruntled. "Always too over excited." She stated tutting into her tea. _

"_**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... Mrs Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. **_

_**"Err - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?""**_

"_Gasp! Uncle Vernon swore!" Harry mocked as Ron and Hermione giggled._

"_**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. **_

_**"No," she said sharply. "Why?" **_

_**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... Shooting stars... And there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." **_

_**"So?" snapped Mrs Dursley. **_

"_**Well, I just thought... Maybe... It was something to do with... You know... Her crowd."**_**"**

"Her crowd? What does he mean her crowd?" harry asked feeling very confused.

"He means, witches and wizards, Harry. You parents were a witch and a wizard." Dumbledore explained and as Harry's mid processed all of this new information, he had a small confrontation with his mind…

'_But, if they were magical that means they could have saved themselves from that car crash! Surely a witch and wizard could stop a car crash from happening? Right?' _Dumbledore could see the internal conflict in the young wizard's eyes.

"Harry, my boy, is there anything you wish to ask me?" He said, smiling kindly at the ten – nearly eleven – year old boy sat in front of him. Harry's eyes flashed up to the wizened old blue eyes.

"I was just wondering, if my parents were magical, couldn't they have saved themselves from that car crash?" Harry asked feeling dumb when Ron looked confused. Dumbledore sighed, realising that his relatives had told Harry nothing of the magical world, or how his parents died.

"Harry, did your relatives tell you that your parents died in a car crash?" Ron asked in shock. Harry nodded.

"That's what happened, isn't it? How I got my scar, right?" He asked feeling utterly confused. '_Why are they all acting as if I don't even know how my own parents died?!', _He thought.

"Harry, your parents didn't die in a car crash, and you didn't get that scar from a car crash. Your parents died protecting you from a man called Tom Riddle, or as he was known, Lord Voldemort –" And cue Ron and McGonagall's shiver and winces. " – Lily and James Potter were very gifted Harry, but Tom was exceptional and he killed them without a second thought, just to get to you. There is a curse in our world called the killing curse. It's a painless way to die but if used, you earn a one way ticket to a wizard prison. There is only one person known to have ever survived this curse, and that person, my boy, is you. That is what the scar is from. You are called The-Boy-Who-Lived because you survived the killing curse as well as destroyed Lord Voldemort. The rest can wait for now. But I do not believe he is gone for good." Albus said gravely, while taking in the complete and utterly shocked expression that lingered on both harry and Hermione's faces. They couldn't believe it! Harry especially! "Miss Granger, please continue." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione nodded.

"_**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son -he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" **_

_**"I suppose so," said Mrs Dursley stiffly. **_

_**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" **_

_**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**_

"Oh my god, she knows my name!" Harry said in mock surprise, still getting over the fact that he nearly died… Ron chuckled and Hermione giggled.

"_**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things?**_**"**

"Nope." Ron grinned.

"_**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters?**_"

"Yup." Ron grinned again.

"_**If it did... If it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was." **_

"How very wrong indeed." McGonagall said tightly.

"_**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground."**_

"Is that even possible Professor?" Hermione asked curiosity sinking in. Dumbledore chuckled before nodding.

"_**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. **_

"That's you!" Ron gasped loudly causing everyone to burst into fits of giggles and for him to turn as red as his hair.

"_**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, **_

_**"I should have known." He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop."**_

"Woah! I want one!" Ron exclaimed and Dumbledore chuckled before pulling a replica out of his robes and handed it to Ron. "Are you sure sir?" He asked in wonder and Dumbledore grinned and nodded.

" _**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." "**_

"Professor?! You were the cat sat on the wall?" Harry asked in awe. McGonagall smiled and nodded. "Wicked." He mumbled.

"_**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled."**_

"Professor, how do you turn into a cat? I mean, surely it can't even be physically possible!" Hermione asked.

"Of course its possible, my child! Anything is possible, Harry showed us all that!" McGonagall stated with a tight smile.

"Can you show us?" Ron blurted out. The professor chuckled before nodding and setting her tea on the table. She then shrunk down into a small tabby cat that fit the description in the book, perfectly. Right down to the markings around the eyes. Ron gasped, while Harry and Hermione looked amazed. "You were that tabby cat from when I was younger?!" He exclaimed only to have the cat meow a laugh.

"I have _got_ to learn how to do that!" Harry and Hermione said together making them blush and smile.

"_**"How did you know it was me?" she asked. **_

_**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." **_

_**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day, " said Professor McGonagall. **_

_**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. **_

_**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," She said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... Shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." "**_

"Huh, maybe it wasn't Amos…" McGonagall muttered.

"_**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." **_

_**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who – "**_

"Who?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"You-Know-Who is what people call Voldemort, if they are too frightened to say the name. But, as I've said time and time again, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Dumbledore smiled at Hermione to continue.

" _**- seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" **_

_**"It certainly seems so,""**_

"But you just said you didn't think he was gone!" Ron said scared. Dumbledore sighed.

"That was on the same night, when I had only just heard about him being gone. I didn't have time for research." He replied rubbing his eyes.

"_**said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" **_

_**"A what?" **_

_**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of" **_

_**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -" **_

_**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**_

"I don't see the point in being scared of a name. That is all that Voldemort is, Just a name." Harry said, ignoring the flinches when he said the name. Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at him.

"_**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." **_

_**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." **_

_**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them." **_

_**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, **_

_**"The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. "What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead." Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..." Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. **_

Harry bowed his head and let a tear slip from his eye. The room was silent and looking towards him as Ron patted his back.

"You know Harry, they aren't really ever gone. They are always with you, in your heart. As long as you believe they are there, they will be." Hermione said, getting up to hug her new friend. Harry smiled and returned her hug, whispering thanks. Dumbledore shared a smile with Minerva as they watched the three.

_**"I know... I know..." he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. **_

_**"That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone." Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... All the people he's killed... He couldn't kill a little boy?"**_

"Gee, thanks Professor, you sounded like you wanted me to die." Harry said jokingly, wiping away his few last tears. McGonagall scolded him with a small smile.

"_**It's just astounding... Of all the things to stop him... But how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" **_

_**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know.""**_

"I survived because I had the best parents in the world, and I didn't even know it." Harry smiled.

"_**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" **_

_**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" **_

_**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." **_

_**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" **_

"Thanks for that Professor." Harry grinned at her and she nodded.

_**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **_

"What letter? I haven't heard or seen a letter." Harry said outraged. Dumbledore looked angry.

"Yes, so I see. They never told you a thing about your life, did they?" he asked, annoyed at Harry's relatives.

_**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!" **_

"Like Ronald, for example." Hermione said looking at the ginger sat next to Harry.

_**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! So you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**_

"Would have been even better if my parents survived with me." Harry mumbled under his breath.

_**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, **_

_**"Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **_

_**"Hagrid's bringing him." **_

_**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" **_

"_**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. **_

_**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?" A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. **_

_**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" **_

_**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me.**_

Professor McGonagall stiffened at the name. Unfortunately for her, Harry noticed. However to distract Harry from the stiffness of his future professor, a rather loud squeak was heard and Hermione let out a shrill scream as a rat darted out from Ron's pocket. Ron sighed dramatically.

"Scabbers! Get back here! Its not like you can go anywhere!" Ron called and Scabbers scuttled back to him. As Ron picked him up and was telling the rat off for running away, he got a good glimpse of his foot. "Huh, didn't notice that before. When did you lose a toe?" Ron muttered and Dumbledore's head snapped up.

"Who is Sirius Black? Is he a relative of mine?! Why didn't you send me to him, where I could have grown up around magic?" Harry whined. Ron turned to Harry.

"Harry, Sirius Black murdered one of your dad's best friends and turned them over to You-Know-Who!" He exclaimed. Harry looked shocked before turning to Dumbledore for confirmation.

"I would have said that you were right, Mr Weasley, if you did not just say that your rat has lost a toe. Tell me, how long has Scabbers been in your family?" Dumbledore enquired. Ron looked shocked, but answered.

"Umm, for about seven years. Charlie brought him home one day and he's been in the family since." Ron said, looking scared for his rat. Dumbledore looked pleased.

"Continue with the story Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with a smile.

_**I've got him, sir." **_

_**"No problems, were there?" **_

_**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. **_

_**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall. **_

_**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." **_

_**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" **_

_**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**_

"Is that true?" Hermione asked sceptically. Dumbledore nodded.

_**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. **_

_**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. **_

_**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!" **_

_**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -" **_

_**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. **_

_**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **_

_**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. **_

Once again McGonagall stiffened at the name and Harry looked at her curiously.

_**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. **_

"Hold up, you just left him on the doorstep in the middle of the night?!" Hermione asked furiously. Dumbledore nodded and looked down in shame.

_**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**_

"Well, that's the end of the chapter. But Professor, what was with your sudden interest in Ron's pet rat?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry and Ron nodding in agreement, also wanting the know the story behind the small interrogation.

**[A/N: Was going to stop it here but then I would forget what I would have been on about. This next part is going to be my little story that I made up :P]**

"Well, some witches and wizards have special abilities; some can talk to snakes –" He was cut off by Ron.

"That's called Parsletongue!" He said grinning and Dumbledore nodded.

"Correct. Some wizards can feel auras. I am one of those wizards to feel auras, and right now I should only be able to feel five auras, however I detect that of 6 auras. Pets don't count as an aura." Dumbledore said, turning his stare to the rat that was now cowering in fear. "Now, I like to believe that I knew Sirius Black exceptionally well, and I feel – and still do feel to this day – that he would not have sold Lily and James to Voldemort, however I had no proof and so he was put in Azkaban without so much as a trial. However, I also knew that the Marauders, as they liked to be called, were very much accomplished animagi, like Professor McGonagall here. I, however, did not know of their forms. Mr Weasley, could you please place Scabbers on the floor for me? Thank you. _Finte Incantartem!" _Dumbledore yelled, pointing his wand towards the rat as it tried to escape.

Suddenly, there was no rat anymore, but a rather large, dirty man. McGonagall held in a scream of fright as Peter Pettigrew stood before her. However her instincts got the better of her. "_Petrificus totalus!"_ She said pointing her wand towards Peter, putting him in a full body bind. The three soon-to-be students looked on in awe. Just then there was a pop, as a seventh figure landed on a chair that randomly appeared. The figure was dressed in all black, and had shiny greasy hair.

"What the devil is going on here?!"

* * *

**[A/N: Annnnnnnnnnnd that is it! Soooooooo how was it?! Do tell do tell **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I know its been like 3 years since I last updated which is a really long time and there is no excuse but I just want to thank all those who read this new chapter for putting up with such tardiness. Okay, so we are now onto the second chapter of philosopher's stone sooo enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not min eblah blah fricking blah.**

**Oh and here's a little key: ****bold = Book **not bold=my story

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO - THE VANISHING GLASS**

All heads in the room turned to face the man wearing all black. He had black robes, black underclothes, black hair that looked so greasy you could heat it up and fry an egg on it. His nose was hooked as if it had been broken a few times and his eyes were black as night and made you quiver in your seat when he gave you a penetrating glance.

"Ahh, Severus my boy, I see you've come to join us. Please sit and meet our new young friends and future students." Albus said to the man named Severus. He grumpily stood up and looked around before noticing that there was an empty armchair located in between a young boy and the Headmaster. He lifted his head and stalked over to the spare chair, robes billowing around him before sitting himself in his chair. He nodded to the Headmaster and to Professor McGonagall before turning his gaze on the three children sat around him.

"Who are these children?" Severus asked the Headmaster after taking a small glance at them. The three children were pretty terrified of what they saw of the man interrogating their future headmaster on them. Albus merely smiled, eyes twinkling over his half-moon specs.

"These are future students of ours who will be extremely important to the wizarding world over the next few years. Children, please introduce your selves to your future potions professor, Professor Snape." Albus said to the kids smiling in encouragement. Hermione stood up first, ever so bluntly and walked over to him. She shook his hand with such a force that it shocked the potions master.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Professor; pleased to meet you." She said confidently before turning and walking straight back to her chair and looking pointedly at Ron who was sat there looking terrified. The look she gave him was like, 'move!' and so he moved. Ron stood up and meekly walked over to the potions master his older brothers have told him is terrifying.

"Umm, Hi. I'm Ronald Weasley, Sir; pleasure to meet you." He said timidly. Severus sneered.

"And how many more redheaded children from that family shall I have to teach?" He asked snootily.

"Umm, just me and my little sister now sir." Ron replied looking to the floor. He then turn-tailed and almost ran back to his seat, kicking Harry as he walked past. Harry sighed before standing up and walking over to his future professor.

"Hi, I'm Ha-" but he was interrupted as Severus had leant forward with a gasp at seeing him.

"Harry Potter. Your probably a good for nothing swine like your father." Severus sneered making McGonagall gasp.

"Severus! How could you say that about someone, just because of a grudge you had with his father?" She asked in shock. Harry didn't hear her try to defend him, all he heard was that there was another person in the room who knew his parents.

"Y-you knew my parents sir?" He asked timidly, unsure of whether he should actually ask him. Severus turned to face his now future student. He looked the boy in the eyes and was shocked to see Lilly in his eyes.

"Yes. I knew your mother quite well and your father was, well he and I didn't exactly see eye-to-eye." Severus told the boy. "You know, you've got your mother's eyes. But of course you'd know that from the stories your relatives would have told you while you were being lavished in the lap of luxury." Severus drawled after he realised he was getting strange looks from his boss and the Weasley child.

"Actually sir, my aunt and uncle never tell me anything about my parents. In fact they hardly talk to me at all." Harry mumbled before walking back to his seat, hoping that by some miracle his potions professor didn't hear him, but of course Snape heard him. He has bat hearing for god sakes! It did make Snape think about what the boy could mean though, why wouldn't Petunia talk about her sister. _I suppose it could just be too painful_, he thought.

"Alright so, why am I here?" Snape asked, sending a questioning glance around the room.

"Well, Severus, we all received a letter that transported us to this very room, very clever to use a letter to disguise a portkey. Now, the letter clearly stated that all seven of these books-" Albus pointed to the pile on the coffee table in the middle of the circled group. "-before we are allowed to depart to our usual lives. They are books from the future – or so the letter said – about young Mr Potter here and his friends' time at Hogwarts. If I am correct, I believe that these books are the answers to finishing Tom off once and for all. Now-" Albus was interrupted by said potions master.

"But You-Know-Who is dead, sir. The boy killed him as a mere child!" Severus spluttered, trying to convey some form of understanding, yet failing miserably.

"While Harry did defeat him, I have reasons to believe that there will come a time when Tom will return. The urgency of the letters sent concerning these books also gives me reason to believe that _he _shall return. I don't know when and I don't know how, but if he does return I'm sure the children, staff and the wizarding world itself will want to be prepared." Albus said gravely to the man in black. Severus saw that for once, Albus was truly showing his age and therefore, this must be a serious matter. He, however, saw one problem.

"But sir, surely it will take days to read these books! How will we remember all of the information provided by the books?! Also, surely the children's families will notice their child's absences, especially Potter's! They wouldn't want to miss out on time to pamper the Boy-Who-Lived!" Severus gasped out in an exasperated tone. Albus merely chuckled.

"Severus, my boy, while time in this room continues as normal, time outside of this room is frozen until all books are read. Before you interrupt me and ask what about food, drink and sleep, this room will provide us with everything we need. It is, after all, the same as the Room of Requirement back at Hogwarts." Albus explained, eyes twinkling.

"And here I thought I was the master of Legillimency and Occlumency." Snape mumbled. He heaved a great sigh and relaxed into the comfort of the armchair he was currently occupying. "Right, shall we get on with it then?" He asked.

"We shall in a moment, I just need to handle Mr Pettigrew here." Minerva explained with a smile, while standing up and going over to the petrified rat of a man.

"Pettigrew?" Severus asked, pulling a confused face. "But, he's dead. Black killed him the night the Potter's died!" Severus wasn't making any sense of this.

"I assure you, Severus, this is Peter Pettigrew. It seems that Black could possibly be innocent." Minerva clarified as she transfigured a biscuit into the steel cage around the petrified Pettigrew. "There. That should hold him until we figure out when we can take him to the ministry." Minerva said wiping her hands of biscuit crumbs.

"Or, we could use this veritaserum that I have in my cloak so that we know _what _to do with him. I may hate Black, but if he's innocent, he shouldn't be in Azkaban. No innocent man deserves that place." Snape mumbled the last part.

"Umm, Professor? What exactly is that?" Hermione asked the black covered teacher.

"This, is veritaserum, the most powerful truth potion known to the wizarding race. When supplied with three drops, the user – in this case Mr Pettigrew – is forced to tell the truth. It can be given willingly or unwillingly depending on the intent." He recited, as if reading from a text book. Hermione gave a confused look.

"Well, not that I'm criticizing the judicial system of the wizarding world, but shouldn't that have been used on Sirius Black? Professor McGonagall said that Black _may_ be innocent, but surely if this veritaserum was used, they would know if he was innocent or not already?" Hermione analysed. Minerva and Albus looked at their future student with pride.

"Well, Black didn't have a trial because there were many eyewitnesses to the attack on Pettigrew; add to the fact that Black was known to be the only one with the location of the Potter's. With all of that evidence against him, the Ministry saw no need to give him a trial." Severus justified the actions of the Ministry, however he was beginning to think about the whole situation with Black differently.

"But that's completely barbaric! No person should be sent to prison without a trial! Innocent until proven guilty. And without a trial - surely that goes against his human rights! Every person – wizarding or not – should always be allowed a fair trial where this _truth serum _should be used. If the man in that cage confesses all under the truth serum then I hope you realise that there is an innocent man rotting away in that wizarding prison and has been for the last ten years!" Hermione came to a stop, realising that she had basically just yelled her thoughts and feelings on the wizarding judicial system towards her seniors who knew many a thing more than her about the wizarding world. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you Professors. I was completely out of place." Hermione mumbled looking down at her shoes, thinking that she might not get accepted at the magical school.

"There is no need to apologise, child. You are completely right in this matter. No man should go to jail without a fair trial. Now, I suggest we record this questioning before we continue with this book and then after the first book, Severus shall leave with Pettigrew and whatever evidence we have collected, and go straight to the Ministry. Now all we need to do is find some sort of recording device." Albus muttered looking around.

"Umm, I have Dudley's old tape recorder, if that'll help sir? I haven't used it, I swear! I was just looking at it because I found it interesting. It still has the tape inside too." Harry spoke, letting the adults know that he didn't steal the contraption.

"Very good, Mr Potter, thank you. It shall do nicely. Now, how do you work it?" Severus asked gruffly while motioning the boy closer to the cage where he was now crouched down, next to the 'prisoner'.

"Umm, I think you rewind the tape to the beginning of the tape with this button, then you have to press record with this button and then stop with that button. Then to hear it played back you rewind it to the start and press the play button which…is…there." Harry instructed, pointing to each of the buttons. Severus, Ron and Albus were all in awe at the machine that would serve as their recording device. None of the wizards had seen such a thing before.

"Okay, do the rewind-thing and then press record after a count of three, understood?" Severus asked and Harry gave a short nod while pressing the rewind button. "Headmaster, would you like to do the interrogating?" Snape asked looking towards his mentor.

"I think that would be best." Albus said, solemnly walking over to the cage and standing above it. "Harry, press record please." Albus smiled towards the boy who nodded and pressed record. "Severus, administer the truth serum known as veritaserum." He commanded while the other occupants in the room gathered around the cage to watch the interrogation. While they all knew that they should get on with reading the books, they thought that possibly freeing an innocent from a horrible prison was their first priority. _Azkaban sounds awful, _thought Ron as he thought of all the criminals that have gone insane while inside. Severus administered the potion and rubbed his throat, allowing the potion to be swallowed. "Minerva." Albus said and Minerva pointed her wand at the frozen man.

"Ennervate." She spoke stiffly and they all watched as the man in question jumped up and attempted to get away. "Incarcerous!" Minerva yelled as the man was wrapped in many ropes that were unbreakable without the correct spell. Ron grinned at the action while Hermione and Harry were staring in awe of the magic being performed. Pettigrew sat stiffly as Albus starting to ask questions.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Lucan Pettigrew."

"Are you an unregistered animagus and if so what is your form?"

"I am an unregistered rat."

"What happened on the night of the Potter's deaths?"

"I had told Lord Voldemort of the families location. He said he would attack on Halloween. I followed him and watched from the shadows as he killed James Potter and then I heard the scream signalling that Lilly Potter _nee_ Evans was dead also. I could hear Harry Potter crying and then an explosion. I went to check what happened to find Lord Voldemort gone and Harry Potter still crying on his mother's bed." Pettigrew was about to continue but was stopped by another question.

"How did you know the Potter's location? Sirius Black was their secret keeper." Albus asked.

"That is incorrect. Sirius Black was their secret keeper but thought he would be the obvious choice as he was James' best and longest friend. Sirius and James were convinced that there was a traitor in the group and thought it was Remus Lupin. However, I was the traitor and so when I was made their secret keeper at the last minute, I instantly told Lord Voldemort of their where abouts."

"Okay, what happened after you realised that Voldemort was gone?"

"As I was looking at Harry Potter, Sirius black saw me and knew that I had betrayed them and so I apparated to a random street in the muggle world. Sirius followed me there and we started arguing quite loudly causing many occupants of the street to come out of their homes. I saw this and thought that I could get away. I had my wand hidden behind my hand, but Sirius had his in full view. Lord Voldemort taught me a spell that could kill many people at once and so I decided to use it. I blasted the street, killing thirteen muggles while turning to my animagus form after cutting off my finger I hid in the sewers as the aurors arrived to arrest Black. I had gotten away with it and so stayed hidden as Percy Weasley's pet rat until today."

To say the people in the room were shocked was an understatement.

"Who is the guilty one, you or Sirius Black?"

"I am the guilty one."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been a Death Eater?"

"Since my sixth year of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Questioning over."

Harry pressed the stop button in shock. The three new friends looked at each other in shock. There was an innocent man in prison. For Ron, a man who every child had been brought up to fear if he ever escaped was actually completely innocent.

"Professor. Who was Sirius Black?" Hermione asked, feeling sorry for the man who had been wasting away in Azkaban. Albus sighed and turned to face his soon-to-b students.

"He was James Potter's very best friend. He was and is to this day, your Godfather Harry." Dumbledore sighed gravely as he looked down at the young boy in front of him. "Had he not been in Azkaban, you would have been placed with him after your parents death as that is what a magical godfather's duty is." At this, Harry could have cried. If it wasn't for this man in front of him, this horrid, fat, rat of a man, he could have grown up around magic. Could've known all about his parents… Could've been loved…

"Right, Albus after this first book that you insist we read, you and I shall take this _thing_ to the Ministry of magic and demand that Black come with us. He is an innocent man after all." Severus sneered before taking a seat. "Mr Potter, I suggest that if you want your godfather back, you take a seat and keep that tape recorder safe so that we may read this book and get him out of that hell." Severus snapped at the young boy. Harry slumped over to the now sofa and sat himself between his two new friends who patted him on the back.

"Right, who wants to read?" Albus asked with a smile and twinkling eyes. "Severus? How about you read?" He asked smiling at his former student. Severus took the book and began reading.

**Chapter 2 - The Vanishing Glass**

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.**

"Hmfph, probably all the photos of precious Potter." Snape mumbled hoping nobody had heard him when in reality, everyone had heard him and were now glaring at him.

**Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. **

"Where are your pictures Harry?" Hermione asked, confusion clouding her eyes. Harry slumped in his seat, not saying a word.

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too. Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. **

"Lazy, just like his father." Snape muttered again.

**His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. **

**"Up! Get up! Now!" Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. **

"How could you hear that from upstairs in your room?" Ron asked in confusion while the other occupants agreed with the ginger. Harry once again said nothing.

**He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before. **

"Hey! I had that dream last night!" Harry grinned. "It was awesome! I was on a flying motorbike!" Harry sighed serenely, remembering the dream. Everyone but Snape smiled at him.

**His aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded. **

"Well someone's impatient." Minerva said snootily.

"Oh no! It's probably Dudley's birthday or first day of school or something. The fuss is always made bigger on his birthday though." Harry said scrunching up his nose, remembering the past birthdays of Dudley's and then comparing them to his own. Yeah, Dudley always got the fuss.

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." Harry groaned. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. **

"Yup, Dudley's birthday." Harry sighed.

**"Nothing, nothing..." Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. **

"You need to tidy your room Harry. Even my room isn't gross enough to have spiders in my clothes." Ron gave a shudder. "I hate spiders." He shuddered once more, truly showing his fear for the arachnid.

**Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept. **

"WHAT?!" Was heard from every person in the room besides Harry and Pettigrew. Harry shrunk further. "Surely I misread that, Potter wouldn't be sleeping in a cupboard." Snape mumbled before rereading the last sentence. "**Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**" Everyone was sat there in shock. Severus refused to believe that the Golden Boy lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Albus sat with his head in his hands murmuring, 'what have I done?' over and over while Minerva looked like she was on the verge of tears. Hermione looked at her new friend and hugged him tightly while Ron sat with a sorrowful look towards his new friend.

"Now we have to get Sirius out of Azkaban." Minerva blubbed as she dabbed at her eyes. Albus nodded sorrowfully and nodded at Severus to keep reading even though the man was clearly still in shock. Severus was starting to look at Harry as Harry and not James. It was obvious that the two had had two different upbringings and Severus had one that wasn't too pleasant, but even he had a bedroom as a child. Severus cleared his throat to continue and everyone hushed up and listened.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. **

"Spoilt brat." Severus murmured, the others nodding in agreement.

**It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise **

At this many snickered.

**- unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favourite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. **

"Can I meet your cousin Harry? I show him what a real punch feels like." Ron said getting defensive over his new friend. Harry chuckled as did the teachers but Hermione just smacked him upside the head and left it at that, although if you looked close enough, you could see the tell-tale sign of a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

**Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. **

"When Severus and I fetch Pettigrew to the Ministry, could you take Harry to see Poppy for a check-up please Minerva?" Albus asked looking through his half-moon specs towards the Gryffindor Head. Minerva smiled and nodded.

"What about us?!" Ron asked pointing to Hermione and himself. Albus chuckled.

"You two may accompany them also." Albus said putting the boy's mind at ease. Ron grinned and sat back down.

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. **

"You had to wear his old clothes?! Hermione asked astounded at the revelation. Harry nodded, pulling at his shirt that was obviously sizes too big. "You're wearing them now aren't you?" She asked grimacing at her conduct. Harry nodded. "Oh, Sir! Did you say that we can ask the room for anything and it will provide us with anything?" Hermione asked while her future professor nodded with a small smile. _I need some clothes for harry to wear, I need some clothes for Harry to wear, oh and the clothes have to fit him properly, _Hermione thought over and over in her head and soon enough, there was a small pile of clothes on the coffee table. She handed them to Harry with a grin and Harry gave her a hug and went to get changed into his new clothes. He came back out wearing some dark wash jeans and a plain black t-shirt with some posh shoes to finish off the look. Hermione and Ron grinned at him while he smiled back and sat back down.

"Can we continue?" Snape drawled making the three blush and nod.

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. **

**"In the car crash when your parents died," **

"A CAR CRASH?!" Severus roared. "That is an outrage! Witches and Wizards could easily STOP a car crash! They didn't even tell you what happened!" Severus ranted some more before a small cough was heard and he sent an apologetic look towards Minerva.

**she had said. "And don't ask questions." Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"How can he learn without asking questions?!" Minerva screeched causing several painful gasps from the kids as they covered their ears.

"Well, I'm not allowed to ask questions and I'm not allowed to do better than Dudley in school so all the teachers think I'm dumb, but I think I know quite a bit. I mean I read whenever I can, and granted that isn't a lot but it's still reading." Harry mumbled out and Minerva smiled at the boy with Severus almost smiled before remembering who he was.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. **

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. **

"You do have James' rather unruly hair." Albus chuckled causing harry to blush and attempt to flatten it down with his hands.

**Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place. Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. **

"Wait! Why are you cooking at ten years old?!" Minerva asked.

"Umm, I've been cooking since I was about six." Harry mumbled, hoping nobody heard him. Wrong.

"SIX?! SIX YEARS OLD?!" She screeched. "You are NEVER going back to that house!" Minerva said to him before sitting back down. Harry gaped at her in shock.

**Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel – Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. **

At this Hermione gave a small giggle while trying to reprimand the boys as they were both laughing their butts off. Albus was also chuckling while Minerva let loose a small smile. Severus just smiled behind the book so that nobody could see him and think he was beginning to like the boy.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. **

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." **

"Thirty-six?!" Ron shouted. "That's more than I've had my whole bloody life!" He spluttered. Harry looked at him questioningly. "My family aren't very well-off but we get by." Ron smiled and Harry returned it.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." **

"Who, at the age of eleven, calls their mother and father mummy and daddy?" Hermione asked.

"The pig-in-a-wig obviously." Ron replied cheekily before letting out a laugh once more, along with Harry.

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, **

**"And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?'' Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty... Thirty..." **

"Wow, I'm glad I'll never have to teach him. He can't even count!" Severus bit out causing the students-to-be to giggle.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia. **

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." Uncle Vernon chuckled. **

**"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!" **

"He is encouraging spoilt-brat syndrome? Idiot." Minerva said bluntly.

"Minerva!" Dumbledore said in mock surprise.

"What? Just stating the truth." She replied, sipping on her tea.

**He ruffled Dudley's hair. At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch **

"Once again, what eleven year old needs a gold watch?" Severus asked completely befuddled by the muggles he was reading about.

**when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. **

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"He has a name." Hermione growled making Harry turn to her in surprise before giving her a sweet smile to which she returned.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. **

"I see why you hated it." Ron chuckled.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. **

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. **

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. **

"Wow, the Boy-Who-Lived being compared to a slug, this day will only come once." Severus grinned maliciously while Harry glared at him.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?" **

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. **

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer). Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. **

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. **

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening. **

"Well, actually you could've what with accidental magic and all." Minerva said smiling a little. Harry looked shocked.

"We could do that?!" Harry gasped out.

"You'd be amazed at what you can do with magic, Mr Potter." Severus stated, eyes peering over the top of the book.

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... And leave him in the car..." **

"Leave him in the car like a common dog?! Ugh!" Hermione said, frustrated with the muggles who were the guardians of her new friend.

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..." Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried -but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. **

Once again the term, 'spoilt brat' was heard by the many occupants of the room.

**"Dinky Duddydums, **

"What sort of nickname is Dinky Duddydums?!" Ron asked bellowing his laughter, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh too. The three Professors had a small giggle themselves as they watched the three students form a bond right before their very eyes.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. **

**"I... Don't... Want... Him... T-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. Just then, the doorbell rang – **

**"Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. **

"Great, I now know of two people with faces like rats, except one of them actually was a rat." Harry mumbled sending a sarcastic smile to Pettigrew who was listening to the book with avid interest, yet flinched away from Harry's stare.

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

"Wow. They are actually letting me go with them." Harry said shocked. The others in the room looked sympathetically towards him.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. **

**"I'm warning you, " he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **

"That's child abuse!" Hermione cried. Harry hung his head.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…" But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen. Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. **

"That's some exceptional accidental magic there Harry." Minerva said with a small smile.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) - The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. **

"Good, it should be you to be punished for trying to force him into that horrid sounding sweater." Hermione huffed.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump. **

The room was silent as the three adults looked over to Harry.

"What?" He asked timidly as he remembered that day.

"Apparating is exceedingly hard for a fully grown wizard, harry. You doing that at such a young age with it being accidental too is incredible." Albus stated, shocked at how powerful the young boy seemed to be already. Harry blushed but said nothing else.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favourite subjects. **

"I think he likes to complain about Harry." Ron stated sarcastically causing them all to chuckle Albus smiled at seeing Severus lightening up. It seemed as though Severus was warming up to Harry Potter.

**This morning, it was motorcycles. **

**"... Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. **

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache: **

**"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Dudley and Piers sniggered. **

"They could with magic, but then you'd most likely get a visit from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department in the Ministry of Magic. In fact, your Godfather, Sirius, had a flying motorcycle and I have a feeling that was the one that you were dreaming of. I remember young Sirius always begging James to allow you to go on it with him." Albus smiled at the memories.

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. **

This gave Harry and Ron something to chuckle about and Hermione smiled at them.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his Knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last. **

"Oh no." Hermione murmured knowing that this wouldn't end well.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can **

"Wow, must be big then." Severus said.

**- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. "This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked.**

"I thought snakes couldn't wink." Hermione asked confused.

"They can't." Albus replied. This left them all a bit stunned.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **

**"I get that all the time." "I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously. "Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. **

"Harry, are you talking to that snake?" Albus asked.

"It appears so." Harry replied, unsure of his answer.

"Harry! You're a parslemouth!" Ron gasped causing the three professors heads to look up.

"Umm, I don't know what that means." Harry said bluntly. Hermione giggled.

"It's snake language. It's said that only dark wizards have the gift. You-Know-Who is a parslemouth so it was labelled as a dark language." Ron explained.

"But I'm not a dark wizard – am I?" harry asked, worried that if he was a dark wizard then he wouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts with his two new friends.

"Harry, just because you share the gift of parsletongue does not mean you are a dark wizard. Just try not to let on that you have the gift as many will see it that you are a dark wizard." Albus said looking at the boy. Harry nodded in understanding, letting his breath free as he was holding his breath.

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil. "Was it nice there?" The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?" As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. **

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

"Oh I wish I was there so that I could've punched him a new one." Ron grumbled while Harry grinned and Hermione frowned at them both.

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened **

Ron was sat on the edge of his seat for this.

"A little eager, Mr Weasley?" Severus asked, smirking. Ron blushed and sat back.

**- one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. **

"Hence the title of the chapter." Albus grinned.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, **

**"Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo." The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. **

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. **

"Over reacting prats." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, **

**"Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, **

**"Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, **

"NO MEALS?! How could they starve you?!" Ron was angry at the thought of having no food. Harry just shrugged and kept his head down. Ron soon sobered up enough for Severus to continue.

**and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. **

"You remember that much of that night?" Albus asked shocked. Harry nodded. "Extraordinary."

**There were no photographs of them in the house. When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. **

"Not anymore their not. I will not see a future student of mine being treat like a common house elf. I will get your godfather out of Azkaban and get him cleaned up so that you can live with him. I don't care that your Potter's son, I will not allow a child to go through the same childhood as myself." Severus promised looking Harry in the eye. Harry smiled and nodded in respect to the man dressed in black. Albus and Minerva looked between the two and gave a secretive smile, knowing that there was now a bond made between Harry and their resident potions master.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. **

"Ahh Filius." The three professors stated at once. "He will be your charms professor." Albus explained to the confused faces of the three students-to-be.

**After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. **

"Really. The wizarding folk need to be more careful when out in the muggle world." Minerva tutted.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"Well, that's the end of that chapter. Now Albus, let's get this boy's godfather out of that hell hole." Severus said while standing up and retrieving the tape recorder from Harry. Albus nodded in agreement and he shrunk the cage with Pettigrew inside before turning to Minerva. However before he could speak, a puff of smoke appeared in front of him, producing a small note which read;

_I know that I said you couldn't leave here until the books were read. However, I feel that by you leaving this room will change the path of the future for the better and so as long as I have your word that you will return, you may leave. The only way to leave is by side-along apparation. Good luck in your quest._

After reading the note, Albus once again turned to Minerva. "Take Harry to see Poppy, he looks a little malnourished." Albus said before taking hold of Severus' arm and quickly apparating out of sight. The two muggle raised friends were shocked to say the least, but for Ron this was an everyday occurrence. Minerva turned to the three children.

"Right then, you heard the Headmaster. All of you, hold onto me tightly and do not let go. Clear your minds, 3,2,1." And they were out of sight.

_**With Albus and Severus at Ministry**_

The two Hogwarts Professors strode into the Ministry Of Magic building and coming out of the telephone box entrance. The two walked swiftly to the lifts and crowded themselves onto one that was going up to the Department of Aurors. After the very rocky ride, during which Albus had a tight grip on Pettigrew and his cage, they both stepped out of the lift and made their ways towards the Head Auror's office, who happened to be an old friend of Albus'.

Severus knocked loudly onto Alastor Moody's office door before entering after a quick bark of enter from the man inside. Alastor looked up from his retirement paperwork he was currently filling in, to see Albus and Severus stood before him.

"Albus. Severus. What brings you two here today?" Alastor asked gruffly, his magical eye twirling around in it's socket until it landed on Albus' pocket. "What's in the pocket Albus?" He asked.

"The very thing we came to see you about." Albus said gravely as he pulled out the shrunken cage and man before setting it on the floor. "Engorgio." Albus said and the three in the room watched as the cage and man inside began to grow. Alastor looked shocked.

"Albus how could you trap a man in there! There had better be a good reason for this or I'll have to arrest you." Alastor growled out trying to let the man free.

"I have reason enough to believe that I have a plausible reason as to why I have this man in a cage." Albus stated, looking serious as ever.

"Then please do enlighten me." Alastor growled.

"This man, is the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew." Albus stated looking Alastor in the eye. He watched as Alastor's eye widened, showing his shock.

"But the man is dead. They only found a finger! I remember, I was only a third band auror back then but I remember what I heard and I saw the finger for myself." Alastor went off in a rant. Albus put his hand up.

"We have the proof if you are willing to listen." Severus snarled and the man in question sat down. "Firstly, look at his hand. His finger is missing." Severus pointed out and as Alastor looked he nodded.

"Alright, I'm listening." He conceded.

"We used veritaserum on him after Ronald Weasley said something about how his pet rat had always had a lost finger and we forced him out of his animagus state. We used this tape recorder to record the answers he gave. Severus, if you will." And so Severus pressed the play button and Alastor listened to the interrogation while Peter cowered away to the back of his cage in fright of what was to become of him now that the Head Auror knew that he was indeed alive and the true murderer of the thirteen people on that street ten years ago.

_**Meanwhile at the Hogwarts front gate**_

Minerva, Harry, Hermione and Ron landed smoothly at the front door of the Hogwarts gates. The three children gasped at the sight of the castle while Minerva waved her hand at the gate, causing it to open. The four walked – quite slowly because the children were taking in the sights – up to the castle and into the Entrance Hall.

"This way please." Minerva smiled, walking towards the left. They walked for some time, going up stairs, down stairs along this corridor and along that corridor before coming to a stop in front of a pair of huge double doors. Above the doors was a plaque, labelling this room, The Hospital Wing, Head MediWitch – Poppy Pomfrey. They pushed the two doors open and walked down the double row of beds. "Harry, just sit on this bed, please, I'll go fetch Madame Pomfrey." Minerva asked pointing him towards a hospital cot bed on the right side of the Hospital Wing. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down on the bed while Minerva went through a door at the bottom of the wing, unknowingly sitting on the bed that harry would become very accustomed to over the next few years of his life.

Soon enough there was a shuffling as the matron came out with Minerva hot on her heels.

"So this is Harry Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked looking Harry over with crossed arms. "Professor McGonagall has asked me to perform a diagnosis spell on you, is that okay?" She asked kindly. Harry nodded. "Great. Now, lay down, could you two please get off the bed. Thank you." She waved her wand up and down Harry's body, who lay there looking terrified, while saying "Egritudo" over and over. Once her wand tip went red she stopped and a piece of parchment appeared with a list of his illnesses and injuries.

_Magical Core Block – 1 years old_  
_Cold - 4 years old  
chicken pox - 5 years old  
headache - 7 years old  
broken nose - 7 years old  
sickness - 8 years old  
bruised cheek - 9 years old  
broken nose - ten years old  
malnourished - present day  
End of diagnosis._

"Right, well this will have to be fixed." Said the matron as she went back to her office to get some nutrition potions. She soon came back, arms laden with five different bottles. "Right, this one is for nourishment." She explained handing him a purple coloured potion that was sure to taste vile if the smell says anything. He downed it making a face. "Good. Now this one is for muscle development." She handed him an orange potion and he downed it thinking it wasn't as bad as the purple one. "Nicely done. Now, this is for growth development." A red one. "This is to help make your bones stronger, making them harder to brake." Brownish one. "And this is to unblock your magical core." A gold one. "Speaking of, any idea as to who put the magical block on him? I don't think Dumbledore would do something like that, or his parents." Poppy asked Minerva who was looking to be in thought.

"Peter Pettigrew." Minerva ground out. "Alright now, time to go. Thank you again Poppy, you'll see these three in September." Minerva said as she pushed the three out of the Hospital Wing and back down the corridors and stairs. She led them across the grounds and out of the gates before saying, "Hold on." And once again they were back in the room. Now that the travelling had stopped, the three other occupants could see the changes that were happening to Harry as he squirmed on the sofa. After five minutes of waiting, the squirming stopped and Harry stood, allowing them to see what those potions really did to him. All they could say was, harry was not a scrawny little boy anymore. He was about the same height as Ron now, having grown four inches, he felt stronger too in both his bones and muscle. What he didn't know was that with these potions now in his system, they will help him grow and develop the way he should have done had he not been placed with the Dursley's.

_**Back at the Ministry**_

Alastor had just finished listening to the interrogation of Peter Pettigrew and was in shock.

"Sirius has always been innocent. If we had used veritaserum on him then we would have known this years ago!" Alastor shouted. Pettigrew quivered in his cage as Alastor strode right up to the bars and looked him in the eyes. "That's right, you better be scared for where your going. How you could betray your friends I will never know! As soon as I get this signed from the Wizengamot, it is a one way ticket to Azkaban." Alastor growled as Pettigrew cowered. "I'm just going to send this off to the Wizengamot and hope the majority of them sign it As long as I get 150 signatures back, your going to Azkaban." Alastor then walked behind his desk while Albus and Severus sat back and watched. He put his wand to his neck and increased the sound of his voice. "All Wizengamot please report to the court room. There is a matter we must discuss." And then he dropped his wand. "Alright Albus, shrink him once more, Severus you bring the tape, lets get this guy sent down." Alastor growled before leaving his office with the sheet of paper in his hand. Albus and Severus did what was asked and the three (well four) made their way to the court rooms on the tenth floor.

As they entered, they could see that every seat besides Dumbledore, Snape and Moody's were taken. This was good, all three hundred members were present, including the Minister himself.

"Alastor, what is this matter you speak of?" The Minister asked.

"Nine years ago, an innocent man was put into Azkaban for life without a trial." At this the whole courtroom filled with noise of disagreements.

"What are you talking about, Alastor? All prisoners have a trial here." Madame Bones stated from her seat third row back.

"I suppose you do not remember the case of Sirius Black then?" Severus asked causing the noise level to rise.

"SILENCE!" The Minister yelled causing silence to descend on the court room. "We all know that Sirius Black did not have a trial because of the witnesses and memories given in evidence against him. It was obvious what he had done and now you are trying to tell me that he was innocent?! The man killed thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew, a well known friend of James Potter whom he sold to You-Know-Who." The minister explained with a sly grin.

"Well it was all a lie, and we have the proof if you are willing to listen." Albus stated, repeating the words Severus spoke to Alastor not half an hour ago.

The Minister gave a sigh. "Go on." And with that, Albus produced the little cage from his pocket and enlarged it once more. The gasps from the court showed their surprise. Severus produced the tape recorder and pressed play, holding his wand to it so the volume rose so that the court could hear it completely. As the court listened to the recording they were all gasping at the right times. After the recording was finished, there was silence.

"Now, if you want more proof. This man has lost a finger, all that was left of Pettigrew was his finger. If you want, do the DNA spell, you know it writes the name of the person its performed upon. In fact," Alastor stated before casting the spell, "Quid est tibi nomen?" And before the cabinets very eyes, a name appeared, _Peter Lucan Pettigrew._ "There's all the proof you need. Sirius Black is an innocent man who has spent many unnecessary years in Azkaban. Those who wish to free an innocent man and send the guilty to Azkaban, sign the paper with your wand." Alastor watched as around 250 members of the Wizengamot lifted their wands to sign the paper including Dumbledore, Snape and himself. "Thank you for your time. Albus, shrink him please." Alastor said and that done, the three marched out of the Ministry building and apparated to the stormy island in which Azkaban prison stood tall.

Alastor let the initial guard scan his wand before they moved onto Albus and Severus.

"Auror Moody." The first guard said. "Professors." He nodded to the other two. "What can I do for you today, Sir?" He asked looking towards his commander.

"We have to set Sirius Black free and put Peter Pettigrew under maximum security." Alastor said with a straight face.

"Did I hear you correctly sir? I thought you said, set Sirius Black free?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, you heard correctly. Albus." And so Albus for the who knows how many times that day, enlarged Pettigrew and his cage. "We've already destroyed his wand so just put him in max security and let Black go." Alastor said. "Or you could deal with Pettigrew with Severus and Albus and I could deal with Black?" He asked and after the nod Severus unlocked Pettigrew's cage and they instantly stunned him before carrying him off down the long, dark and cold hall that lead to maximum security level three. Sirius was on the bottom floor and so Alastor and Albus made their way down the several flights of stairs and came to the second coldest area, holding their patronus' to keep the dementors away. They soon found Sirius cell, but were surprised to see him just sitting there. He had become a mess. He had a long beard now, his hair had grown too. He was practically skin and bones, dirt and grime covered him from head to toe. "Open the door." Alastor said to the dementor guarding him.

At the sound of the door of his cell opening, Sirius turned his head to see two people he recognised.

"Oh Sirius, what have they done to you?" Albus sighed as he bent down to his former student.

"Albus?" Sirius' voice rasped out. At Albus' nod of confirmation that it was indeed him, Sirius hugged the man. "What are you doing here? I'm not allowed visitors." He said spitefully. Albus looked him in the eye before replying.

"We are here to get you out of here. We caught Pettigrew and he confessed all under veritaserum. The Wizengamot have signed for your release and his imprisonment. We are here to take you to your godson." Albus said sending the frail man a small smile.

"Harry?" Sirius asked excitement coming to eyes. "How is he? My beautiful Godson, how is he? Where is he? Were you serious about getting me out or were you just playing tricks on me? Or is it my mind playing tricks on me? No don't tease me!" Sirius wailed. Albus pulled the man into his arms, hugging him for all he was worthwhile pouring some of his own happiness into Sirius.

"Sirius. Listen to me. You are getting out of here. You will use the night guard's restroom to shower, shave clean and change into these robes we brought for you. Sirius, you're going home. Harry needs you. It's his eleventh birthday this year, he'll be in Hogwarts by September and I hope you'll be there too." Albus said smiling at the man who was now beaming with happiness. Sirius took hold of the clothes that Alastor was holding out for him and rushed out of the cell and into the shocked night guard's rest room and soon the shower could be heard.

As Alastor and Albus waited for Sirius to finish up getting ready, Alastor was wiping Sirius off the system. You see, that's how the dementors work, they have criminals identities ingrained into their thought process and they know which person to take should they need taking after having escaped etc. So Alastor was getting Sirius out of that system so that no dementors go knocking on his door when setting up his new free life with Harry. By the time this was done, Sirius was exiting the restroom looking like a new man. Sure his eyes still held some of the horrors of his time but he was looking ten years younger. He had cut his hair to a presentable shoulder length layered look, and trimmed his beard so that he has a designed stubble, making him look as handsome as he had when he was younger.

"Albus could you do something about my teeth? I haven't been allowed to clean them for nine years." Sirius asked looking sheepishly at his mentor. Albus chuckled and set his teeth straight and back to their former glory with a smile that would win anyone over.

"Sirius, I believe this belongs to you." Alastor stated as he held out a box containing the free man's wand. Sirius held back a gasp as he felt himself connect with his magic once more. Sirius smiled at the feel before casting his patronus, to see a silvery dog sprout from his wand tip and dance around him, filling him with happiness and serenity. "Lets get you back to your godson." Alastor stated before existing the island and apparating the three off the island and back into his office to see Severus sat in a chair waiting for them. Sirius nodded to Severus who nodded back. "Everyone in the wizarding world will know by now that Sirius Black is a free innocent man and that the real criminal is locked up. Here are your papers in case anyone asks for proof. Now go see that godson of yours." Alastor stated as he sent the three men out of his office. As they walked out of the Ministry building, Sirius received many shocked glances and welcome backs from people he didn't even know. To be honest, he didn't really care because he was a free man who was going to see his godson for the first time in almost a decade.

Once outside, the three men held hands and apparated, Albus leading them to the room where everyone was meeting.

At a sudden pop, Minerva, Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned to stare at the two professors and the new comer who could only be Sirius Black. Ron feinted, Hermione gasped and blushed at the sight of the handsome man, Minerva let out a sob before running over and snatching Sirius up into a hug which he returned. After _that _reunion was over, Sirius turned his gaze onto his godson.

"Hello Harry, I'm Sirius Black. I'm your godfather."

**[A/N: Hahahahaha, I know its long but I wanted to make up for not doing anything for a while lol! Okay so let me know what you think! X**

**Quid est tibi nomen? = What is your name?**

**Egritudo = Diagnose**


End file.
